


winning

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: daisy wants to win her breakup.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	winning

“May I?”

Robbie raises an eyebrow but hands his drink to the girl that suddenly popped up in front of him. She chugs half the glass in one gulp, then frowns at it.“Is there alcohol in this?”

“Nope,”he says.

“Oh.” She sighs and then shrugs it off.“Hella long line at the bar and I want to blow off a little steam.”

He chuckles.“That so? What’s wrong, chica?”

Probably not the way to chat up a woman in a bar but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Idiot ex just walked in.” She rolls her eyes.“With his new girlfriend and now he thinks he’s winning the breakup even though I dumped him.”

“Winning the breakup,”Robbie repeats flatly. Gabe always teases him about being out of the loop on ‘youth culture’ but this is a new one.“How can you win a breakup?”

“I could win it if you come dance with me,”she says, fluttering her eyelashes at him with a cheeky grin.“I’m Daisy, by the way.”

“Robbie,”he says and lets her pull him towards the dancefloor.

Her ex is quickly forgotten, as are thoughts of winning the breakup.

(Though Daisy definitely won it.)


End file.
